Thank you, Sumire
by Ayumi Sakura
Summary: Kokoroyumi was changed by Sumire's presence, without her, he probably lived a lonely life so now it's time for him to return the favor. Life would never be complete without Koko and Sumire's secret supports of each other. One-shot. Edited version.


**A/N: Yup, I am such a good girl. I have about 2 or 3 stories to update and here I am making a one-shot but then I had to because an idea popped out of my mind. I just thought of doing it, just a little story to make your heart happy. Also I adore this pairing, anyway even if I have done this I am still doing the others I just need some more ideas.**

**Well enjoy! It may be a little bit OOC but then please do enjoy! Hope you'll like it!  
**

**

* * *

Thank you, Sumire  
**

**"..Even the fact that you are in my life is enough to make me change."**

**-Kokoroyumi  
**

* * *

Sumire Shouda, if Koko had to describe her he'd say, "She is a life changer." as much as it doesn't make sense it was true. Now that's been said, it's time for Koko to change her life as well.

Kokoroyumi is a guy who possesses the mind reading alice. Since his childhood years no one wanted him just because of the fact that 'he' can read what the people are thinking in their hearts. Well, it isn't Koko's fault that he could discover a person's dirty thoughts, but no one could understand that, No one. That is until, Sumire appeared.

By the time Koko was in the academy he always had a gloomy expression, everyone was afraid of him because they don't know what runs through his mind. No one dared to speak to him, no one wanted to go near him but then when a certain loud girl entered the academy nothing was the same.

**During their childhood years..**

"What's with that creepy expression in your face?! Change it! People are spreading rumors about it! If you want to live throughout your time here at least smile a little you brat!" Sumire told Koko in an arrogant voice.

This shocked everyone in their room, they fell silent. Now they all thought that this girl has gone insane.

Koko knew what they were thinking and then he read what she was thinking.

_'Just change you brat! Can't you see what they are doing to you?! Stand up for yourself!'_

He simpered and this became a great shocker to all of them.

For the first time, they heard him speak directly about his thoughts, "I may be able to read your thoughts but.. it still depends on your actions on what may happen the moment you think about something."

Then he continues, "Everyone who loves Natsume and Ruka form a club!" after that he walked away. From that day on the club was established, the club that everyone has come to know as the 'NatsumeRuka fanclub'.

Also from that day onward, Koko started smiling, students began befriending him. So everybody was saying, "Without Sumire we wouldn't have our Koko now."

**Back to the present time, they're about 14-15 years old.**

At the garden behind the academy, Sumire is crying. It seems that she has a dilemna that she cannot seem to get over with. Koko happened to pass by the garden and he saw Sumire, he was about to tease her but then he read her hearts's sadness and he asks his friend Kitsuneme to go ahead without him.

Sumire is in a bench still wailing and crying. She was mumbling in between her sobs, "Why? Why? Why is my life like this? Am I unlovable?"

Koko enters the scene he simply says, "Hello Cat dog."

"I'm not a Catdog, Idiot!" she says but she does not notice Koko standing behind her.

He then asks in a typical tone, "Why are you crying?"

"Natsume kissed that Mikan! And I saw it with my two eyes! I dedicated my life to liking Natsume only! Why choose her?" She cries even louder now. The creases and wrinkles on her uniform increase because of her tight grasp on her uniform. Her face gets all wet from the tears that flow from her face.

"Will you give me some cheese or something?" she added.

Koko grins saying, "Why do you like cheese? Aren't you supposed to be a cat or dog?"

Sumire exclaims, "Why do you even care! Besides who are you?!"

"Your prince of death."

"Huh? Prince of what?"

Koko picked some flowers then he pulled out his handckerchief. He covered Sumire's eyes with the handckerchief then he placed the flowers at her hands he remarks, "Smell the flowers."

"Hey, just who are you?"

"Like I said I'm your prince of death."

She sniffs it then she says, "They smell nice." Then she smiles, Koko just knows. That even simple gestures like this could make her happy. He knew that despite her hard-to-please and hot-tempered front beneath is a gentle girl.

Then Koko continues to ask, he already knew what she wanted to say but then, he wants her to release all her contained emotions.

"Do you really love Natsume-san that much?"

"I don't know, but then who would I dedicate my life to? Who will I continue to love if he belongs to someone else?"

"Dedicate it to me then."

This made her laugh sarcastically, "Yeah right like I'd want you. Idiot."

Koko then turns her face to him then he says, "Wait you know who I am? Anyway, you're an Idiot too." He smiles now, like a child being given some candy.

Sumire removes his hands and the handckerchief but she was still holding the flowers she comments, "You brat, Kokoroyumi like I'd not know you. Even that creepy teasing tone is yours. Are you here to comfort me or tease me?"

"Both."

She looks at him then she inquires, "What kind of stupid call to yourself is my 'Prince of death'?"

His expressionless face resurfaces then he tells her, "You die from happiness when you see me."

"Wow, getting cocky all of a sudden." she crossed her arms as she looked at him then she continues, "Can you be as hot as Natsume? As smart as him? As cool as him or anything near to him?"

Koko reads her thoughts, _If you can answer me honestly in a way that can convince me then maybe I'll stop crying for the next few days._

"Hey stop reading my thoughts!"

He thinks about it after that he tells her, "I can never be like Natsume whose personality and traits are almost like a fairytale. I am simple, I have a slightly higher IQ than Mikan, I smile, I enjoy being with my friends and I never leave those who were instruments for me to change."

She stares at him, obviously confused then she asks again, "Am I unlovable? Why doesn't Natsume even like me?"

Her tears start to fall again then he points to the flowers, "See those flowers?"

"Yes I can see them, I'm not blind."

"You're like those flowers I picked for you."

The flowers were simple but when she smelled it, it had a very soothing fragrance.

"How am I like a flower?"

He smiles then he answers, "No one will notice that flower's beauty unless they smell it and analyze it carefully."

After that he pulls her hair then he sticks his tongue out, "Where's the arrogant girl I met a few years ago? The girl that told me to smile?"

"That was out of my whim."

"That was from your heart."

"Idiot mind reader, comparing me to a flower."

Koko brushed her hair then he wipes her tears he bumped his head against her head.

Sumire shouts, "Ouch! Are you insane? I'm going to devour your flesh!"

Then Kokoroyumi started laughing, "See you're back to normal."

She lies down the bench and stretches her body she bluntly says, "You're a real brat, sheesh. Why are you doing this anyway?"

"It's no fun teasing you if you're sad."

She skeptically looks at him then somehow a bond connection was connected in their minds.

_I want you to smile because even the fact that you are in my life is enough to make me change. You opened up my world, I want to return the favor. All I want to say is, Thank you, Sumire._

_You made my life adventurous and you have my thanks for that baka Koko._

There was a momentary silence between the two of them and even though Sumire has no ability to read minds like Koko she broke into a very wide smile. Sumire bumped her head at Koko's head saying, "Payback time."

One end conclusion,

_If Sumire was never concerned about Kokoroyumi's welfare he'd be like a desert without an oasis._

_If Kokoroyumi never teased her, never supported her secretly she would have broke down from the start._

**END**

**

* * *

Thanks for reading! It's my first attempt for it! Hope you liked it! Edited it! Hope it's correct Thank you Corvus corone!  
**


End file.
